Vidar
Vidar is a Toa who watches the jungles of Le-Wahi, and harshly punishes those that interfere with the laws of nature, or the laws of Makuta. Vidar is a staff-controlled character. Personality Vidar is not a huge talker, and does not like to embellish his elemental powers. However, he will if he has to, and the result is generally bad for everybody - especially his adversaries. He is clever, but can also be arrogant at times. Appearance He is thin, only slightly toned. He has a green torso, Mask, and feet, with teal arms and legs. Biography Early Life There is nothing known about Vidar's past. Watcher of Le-Wahi After Vidar was recruited to work for the Makuta, Vidar spent decades watching the jungle and hunting down those who Makuta wanted dead. One day, while doing his rounds, he caught wind of an elusive discussion between Chronicler's Company member Tamaru and various visitors. He caught suspiscion of something in the works, and later came across Echelon, another servant of Makuta. While they exchanged questions, the shadow of the Makuta himself appeared and gave them a new mission: kill Tamaru, and keep the Makuta's secret safe. The two gathered more people to their quest, and it did not take long for the group to find the hidden Le-Matoran. However, people seeking to protect Tamaru emerged and challenged the assassins. While the fighting continued, Vidar managed to grab Tamaru, steal his mask, and ultimately slay him. Vidar handed Tamaru's Rau to Echelon and their group then continued their quest in Po-Koro, where they would kill Hafu. Slaying the Chronicler's Company See Chronicler's_Company. Training and Transformation After successfully killing Hafu, Vidar returned to Mangaia where he trained for several weeks with Ronkshou, and Rahi that happened to scurry around in the underground lair. Eventually Ronkshou deemed the Dark Toa of Air ready to enter the next stage of his diligence to the Makuta. Vidar expected a new, glorious mission, but instead, he was tied down and forced to undergo the painful attachment of a Parakuka. He was given new armor that would better handle his transformations, and after getting accustomed to his new body, Vidar was sent with Ronkshou too hunt down the Wanderer's Company Battle with the Wanderer's Company Vidar's Defeat Powers and Abilities What Vidar lacks in size and strength, he more than makes up for in speed. He has mastered his Miru to allow him to have precise timing for his use of the mask, granting him unique fighting abilities. His odd-shaped staff allows him to channel his elemental power over air. Tools and Weapons Vidar carries an odd-shape staff, which has a long blade on what end, and a claw-shaped apparatus on the other end. He generally uses the blade for melee combat, while using the claw-shaped end to grab objects or channel elemental powers. Trivia * Vidar's name is taken from Norse mythology. * In the original BZPRPG, Vidar was named Shredder. He was a shapeshifter (whose primary form was a Rahkshi) was created in late 2003. * "Shredder" was also originally a comic relief character, who later turned good. Category:Staff characters Category:Toa Category:Dark Toa Category:Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Le-Toa